


Bonnie Bennett: Witch, Anchor, Ghost, Ex-College Student

by noneofyourbussiness69



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Bonnie Bennett, Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stefan Salvatore isn't dead shut up, but also Sad Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneofyourbussiness69/pseuds/noneofyourbussiness69
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is the friend you call when you need anything, that much is known. You need her to preform a spell that could kill her for your ex lover, she's your girl. You need her to save you from drowning yourself, she's your girl. You cheat on her with a ghost, no biggie. Bonnie Bennett is just that selfless. It just seems to be there for everyone in Mystic Falls but herself.





	Bonnie Bennett: Witch, Anchor, Ghost, Ex-College Student

"I'm so sorry Bonnie." Bonnie couldn't count on her fingers how many times she'd heard that sentence. Currently it was coming from Stefan Salvatore. "It's fine." It always is. The girl hadn't moved off the small plot of grass where Lorenzo St. John was buried. The funeral was over two weeks ago after everything happened... after Kai and Katherine. Bonnie had been able to figure out away to spare Stefan Salvatore's life and the town. She'd made a deal with the devil, Arcadius or Cade whatever his "servants" calls him. All the man asked for was her completely willing to comply when he called on her. She'd jumped at the opportunity. The girl didn't know that the catch was that every full moon whenever she'd close her eyes she was cursed to see Enzo's lifeless body drop to the ground in front of her.

"You can't stay here Bon." This sentence came from the one and only Damon Salvatore. She hadn't seen much of him since Elena got back but that's okay because he's her best friend and Damon and Elena are in love. And Bonnie's happy for them and Stefan and Caroline. Really, she is. "I just-I don't want him to be alone." Bonnie could barley even recognize her own voice. "He's not. Stefan will keep him company until you've eaten and gotten a little rest... and maybe showered." Damon always volunteered his brother for activities he'd never signed up for. Bonnie had taken notice over the years. "No. I don't want him to stay with him." The girl chose to ignore Stefan's sharp intake of breathe. Frankly Bonnie didn't want Stefan around her but she'd been taught to put others needs above her own and that's the only reason Bonnie didn't scream at him every time he entered the room. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦! She'd say. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦!? 

Damon crouched down to Bonnie's eye level. "Do you want me to call Blondie?" "No. She has to be up early to take the girls to school." "I can't let you stay here alone, it's cold." Bonnie and Damon held eye contact for awhile after that. Long enough to make Stefan feel like he was intruding. "Fine." Damon grumbled before shrugging out of his jacket and placing on Bonnie's small shoulders before sitting down next to the girl. "Um-" "Get gone brother, tell the Misses I won't be home tonight." Stefan stood with his mouth open for a minute before shaking his head and leaving the cemetery. "I miss him too ya'know?" Bonnie just looked up at the boy a small smile on her lips. Her smiles didn't meet her eyes like they use to. Before vampires, and hybrids. Back when she was maybe psychic. 

"Everyone's worried about you." Damon spoke up after thirty minutes if silence. "You guy's think I've gone crazy... that's okay though." Maybe I have. "Nobody said that Bon." "But you meant it." Damon sighed. "Why didn't you come to my wedding?" Bonnie frowned, Damon and Elena had gotten married exactly a three months after Enzo's death. She was in a metal hospital. Bonnie had wondered into a small town, crying about how she'd lost her vampire boyfriend because her other vampire friend had turned off his humanity and ripped through his chest to pull out his heart. She'd told her therapist in the hospital about how she had to hunt down the devil to get said friend to be brought back from the afterlife. Of course none of her friends knew, they didn't ask. When Bonnie had gotten out. She'd immediately went to the Salvatore Boarding House expecting... something. Instead she had walked into Damon making out with a topless Elena on the stairs. Elena had frantically ran up the stairs. Damon had grabbed a hold of his bottom lip before turning around to the witch. "How'd that lead on Cade pan out?" He'd thought she was hunting down the devil in Mexico, all of her friends did. When she was really just crying in a padded room. "Couldn't find him." Bonnie had simply replied with tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching The Vampire Diaries and I love her ok.


End file.
